The Jasmine Project
by Black Koneko Ribbon Princess
Summary: As he is about to go back to Atlantis, Rodney gets a unexpected visitor, and is dragged back into a world he doesn't want to be in, and can't even remember. Some Rodney whumping, but who doesn't love it?
1. Chapter 1 'Who the hell are YOU'

Chapter 1: 'Ok, who the hell are YOU?'

Rodney collapsed onto the sagging brown sofa and sighed with relief as the weight was taken off of his feet. He snatched up the remote and started to flick through the channels on his small box television, bored. His eyes lazily watched the channels change. He settled on a documentary on the discovery of gravity, and closed his eyes, letting the noise of the programme lull him to a calm state of mind.

It had been a full week since he had left Atlantis for a brief holiday, and he was due back in two days. He breathed out slowly and reached down onto the floor, groping for a can of beer that wasn't there. He harrumphed grumpily and got up, tugging his lose red shirt straight. Rodney crossed over to the small kitchen, opening the fridge and whipping a can of beer out of it. He stepped back, and slipped on a pile of abandoned clothes he had meant to clean up days, maybe even years, ago. He went flying into the wall, sending the can of beer flying. I landed on his dirty jeans, exploding with a crack.

Rodney stared at the crumpled can, rubbing the back of his head with an agitated hand. He groaned as his neighbour thumped loudly on the wall, screaming for him to shut up. He didn't bother with a reply.

He collapsed back down onto the sofa, still rubbing the back of his head. Maybe I should see Jennifer, he thought, before realising he wasn't on Atlantis.

He grumbled to himself, before turning up the TV volume to extraordinary amounts when the couple next door started arguing over what seemed to be a banana. Rodney gave up trying to listen to the television about four minutes in, and turned it off, choosing to listen to the argument next door. He opened and shut his front door so they would think he had gone out, and crept over to the wall, eavesdropping.

"Ollllliveeeerrrr! If you leave now, I'll-"

"Do what Stacy? You'll do what?!"

"I'll never let you buy fruit again!"

Oliver gave a loud and sharp intake of breath.

"You would never!"

The argument continued like this for about an hour or so. After so many years o eavesdropping on this couple Rodney knew their relationship well. Oliver was an accountant, who worked in some city somewhere, always coming home late and constantly going on about how much fruit was important for a healthy mind. Stacy was an American, through and through, and had moved to Canada to be with Oliver, but was very annoyed about how he seemed to love fruit more than her. Rodney knew for a fact, when Stacy left to go to her job (she was a shop manager) and Oliver had a day off, Oliver had, on average, six girls in the house. But he wasn't having an affair.

He ran the local Fruit Appreciation Club, and most of the members were female.

When the argument escalated into swearing, Rodney decided he wanted to actually go for a walk. God, he thought. I must be feeling bad.

xxxxXXxxxx

It was two days later.

Rodney was packing to go back, putting the small amount of items he had brought with him into a large sports bag he barely used. The Oliver/Stacy argument had, as they always did, had ended with Rodney not being able to get to sleep for the whole night, because of the… noises from the other house. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, cursing fruit. He zipped up the bag and tugged at his black jacket, which was too small for him, and quite uncomfortable. He was wearing a top the same style as the one always wore, but this time, in a shade of grey. His jeans were even dirtier.

The walk had lasted about ten minutes before Rodney had decided that walking was overrated and happily shuffled back home. Besides, it had been cold and wet, and he had suddenly remembered that he had some mathematical calculations to do. As soon as he had gotten home, the bulb in his light had happily blown and he was forced to march all the way to the hardware store and buy a new one, after discovering he was out of them. Then, his cat had decided to go to the toilet all over the floor and knock over most of his unwashed clothes pile. This was very big, and almost crushed the stupid thing.

And, after cleaning up excessive amounts of cat droppings and stacking up his never-to-be-washed clothes again, he had collapsed into the sofa once again.

And then the TV broke.

He picked up the bag, and turned to glare at the television set, cursing it for every second of shouting, thumping, crashing, and screaming that he had to endure, just because it decided to kill itself. He glared at it some more. He gave it a little kick, just to make sure it knew he hated it. The pain rushed up his leg. He hopped on his good foot, cursing loudly, clutching his injured toe in one hand.

Rodney slumped onto the sofa, and pulled his sock off. His toe was throbbing.

He sat there for a few minutes, growling at the TV, and someone knocked on the door.

He slipped his dirty sock back on and limped over to the door, flinging it open.

"What do you want and-?!"

He froze.

"Who the hell are YOU?"


	2. Chapter 2 'What the'

Chapter Two: 'What the-?'

The girl who stood in front of him was beautiful, so beautiful, it made his eyes hurt to look at her. She had long, shining blonde hair and a pair of bright green eyes framed with thick lashes. Her eyes were so deep and wide they seemed to stare at him with a childlike innocence. She was probably older, but she looked about fourteen and had the height to prove it. Rodney couldn't speak.

She opened her rosebud mouth and smiled at him.

"Samuel?"

xxxxXXxxxx

The room was dark and mysterious. He liked it that way. The little light that reached it reflected off of the shiny metal walls. He liked that, too. In fact he liked everything about the room, especially the fact no one could see him. The cold metal chair he sat it was identical to the chairs the other four in the room sat it. He grinned, revealing shiny teeth.

"So, you've located them?"

The second in command, a woman who he knew to be tall and graceful, spoke up. "Yes sir. She led us to him, just as you knew she would."

The man's grin widened. His bright brown eyes glowed with satisfaction.

"Yes. And that should teach you, Jareth," He gestured to a shadow in the corner, a shadow with an aura of annoyance surrounding it, "To doubt me."

Jareth's blue eyes glared through the blackness.

The leader smiled with an evil twist to his mouth and breathed out loudly.

"Send them in."

xxxxXXxxxx

The girl gazed up at Rodney. He stared back at her, and sighed. She had probably got the wrong house.

"I'm not Samuel. There is a Mr Samuels over there, but you've got the wrong house. Sorry."

He made to close the door and she stopped it with a firm hand. Shudders raced through his arm. Her strength surprised him. The girl stepped into the front room, pushing past Rodney, shoving him into the doorframe. She walked up to the sofa, and gently sat down, ignoring Rodney's surprised look. She tilted her head, looking at him with soft eyes.

"You really did it this time, Sam. You actually erased _everything…._" She sighed. "Well, you don't remember, but I'm Camilla. You used to call me Cammie."

The shocked scientist was still stood at the door, his questioning gaze fixed on Cammie. He slowly closed the door and hobbled over to her.

"I'm pretty sure I don't know you, erm, Cammie, and-"

She reached up and with one slender finger, closed his mouth.

"Shh. Now, I've come to save you, Sam. And don't argue." She added, as he was about to retort. "You'll remember soon, don't worry."

Rodney flicked her hand away from him, annoyed.

"I don't know you, Camilla. So if you don't mind, can you _go_? I'm gotta be in work soon and I don't-"

"Shh."

"No. No shushing. Go, please."

She stood up, pressing herself against Rodney and moved her mouth up to his lips. He stood frozen, shocked. As her mouth was about to meet his, someone whacked him on the back of the head with something heavy. Then, seconds later, there was a loud bang from the bedroom. Cammie swung round, startled.

"They're here, Sammie! We've got to go!"

"Ow! Who are here? And what just-"

There was another loud bang and the door swung open, scattering debris everywhere. A black clothed man, in an army tack vest, carrying a P-90 rushed in. Cammie jumped forward and punched him full on in the face, sending him flying to the other side of the room, and cracking the other wall. Rodney was frozen to the spot. Cammie screamed something to him, something like 'THEY'RE HERE! COME ON SAMMIE!' and grabbed his wrist, flinging open the door, and dragging him into the street. Before McKay could resist or argue, there was the sound of bullets, bullets that began to pepper the ground around them.

His instincts kicked in, and he began to run, following the small woman in front of him. She pulled out a gun from her small handbag and began firing back. They leapt into a small orange car and Cammie began to drive, very fast away from the frantic houses.

xxxxXXxxxx

Sheppard looked down at the console and tried to remember what the code was.

For some reason, he couldn't remember the final code for activating it_. _He glanced around, even though he knew that no one would be in McKay's quarters, and racked his brains. Was it 4592? No, that was the third code. It was definitely four digits. It could be 6254… but no. Damn McKay and his codes! Sheppard had definitely written down the first three, but the fourth, what did he do with that? He couldn't remember much. He briefly remembered why he couldn't recall it.

He had been in the gym. Ronon was getting some water from Sheppard's bag. Sheppard had been resting, nurturing the umpteenth bruise he had since sparring with the far-too-good-at-this-to-not-be-cheating man, when he had caught a snippet of a conversation outside the door. It was Zelenka and some random scientist, and, even better, they were talking about exactly what he wanted to hear!

"Yes, Doctor McKay has definitely annoyed the Colonel this time."

"What did he DO?"

"He took all of the Colonel's comic books, yes? And locked them in his safe!"

Sheppard had frowned angrily. That's where they had got too! He was gonna kill that McKay.

"Wow!" The rookie scientist was sounding a bit too happy for the Colonel's comfort now. He made a mental note to track him down and threaten him a bit.

"Yes, and the codes are so easy! Doctor McKay gave the paper to me to get rid of! I think they are..." He had gone on to list three of them. Zelenka had just got to the last one when-

Ah, yes. Ronon had whacked Sheppard round the head.

Sheppard grimaced, remembering it with sharp clarity.

He turned back to the safe, and the gate activated, sending alarms off all over Atlantis. He sighed. Rodney was back.

xxxxXXxxxx

Sheppard jogged into the control room, still trying to think up the code. Teyla and Ronon were waiting for him, standing by the balcony overlooking the Stargate. He grinned as he arrived, taking his place by them, waiting for Rodney.

And waiting.

A large group of people began to filter through the puddle like 'Gate, but as far as they could see, none of them were Rodney. Sheppard frowned. There was no sign of the scientist. Teyla cocked her head and turned to John.

"Are you sure he is coming today, John?"

His frown got deeper as he looked at his chunky black watch. He could feel Teyla and Ronon's inquisitive gazes fixed on him and began to wonder? He nodded his head. Had something happened?

"Yep. And round about this time, too. Maybe he's just not through yet."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the Stargate deactivated. And McKay wasn't with the newly arrived group. Sheppard searched the crowd with narrowed eyes, looking for any trace of dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and a tubby physique. He found nothing. Teyla's brown eyes widened in surprise and she flicked her hair away from her round face. Ronon fingered his gun; something John had long ago recognised meant the Satedan was nervous.

Mr Woolsey strode to their side, his face happy and his mouth curved into a smile.

"I take it Doctor McKay is back? He has a lot of work to catch up on."

One worried look from Sheppard wiped the smile of off his face.

"Where is he?"

John sighed.

"He didn't come through the gate. Is he taking a few more days off?" But Sheppard knew that he would have been informed if Rodney was taking more days off than planned.

Mr Woolsey shook his head and Ronon spoke up, his voice gruff.

"Where is he then?"

The leader of the expedition half sprinted to the console.

"Dial earth, now."

The technician looked up, puzzled, but decided not to ask, before dialling the 'Gate . The sound of the machine dialling filled the room, ending with the whoosh of the event horizon, and Mr Woolsey clicked his radio headset.

"This is Mr Woolsey to Stargate Command."

"_We hear ya_."

Woolsey stopped for a moment.

"General O'Neill?"

"_Yes, and_?"

"What-"

"_It's a long story. It involves much arguing and throwing of random objects. It has some dares in it too. But I doubt you'd use your precious time, and energy just to talk to me about what I am doing in Stargate Command, did you_?"

"Um, no. General."

"_Well…What do you want then_?"

Just as he was about to explain, Sheppard turned on his radio and said;

"Sorry, sir, but we can't help noticing that Doctor McKay didn't come through the gate, with the rest of the group." His voice was slightly panicked.

"_Colonel Sheppard? Are those your dulcet tones I am hearing_?"

"Yes sir."

"_Good. I was worried that someone has finally managed to impersonate your voice_." At this, several marines barely stifled their laughs. Sheppard added 'Asking the marine's what's so funny' to his list of things to do.

"Well, sir?"

"_I didn't notice, but I don't notice a lot of things, like the time and what particular brand of beer I'm drinking, for instance._"

"Ok, sir, but…"

"_Knowing McKay, he probably forgot. I'll get someone to call him."_

"Thank you sir."

The gate deactivated and some form of relief washed over John. Yeah, he thought. Rodney's probably just late. That's it.

But something deep down in his gut told him he was wrong.

xxxxXXxxxx

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Rodney screamed, his head bashing against the side of the window as the little orange car swerved around another sharp corner, at about 70mph.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Cammie gritted her teeth and jolted the car around a gentle corner, going onto the pavement for seconds. The startled passersby yelled and jumped out of the way, many whipping out phone to call the police. But as the car was going so damn fast, Rodney didn't know this. All he knew was that there was a huge probability that;

He was gonna die

He was gonna end up in a coma, then die

He was gonna die a little more painfully than a.

Did he mention he was gonna die?

Rodney began to pound at Cammie with his fists, but she was a solid as steel. The crazed woman at the wheel of the car ignored his futile efforts to beat her up, and continued driving like a drunken version of the Stig. Rodney realised, suddenly, that he had his mobile phone in his pocket. He reacted in and grabbed it and began furiously punching in numbers. The car swerved suddenly and the phone flew out of his hands and into the back.

Grumbling, he ignored the violent swaying of the car and, trying to block out what would happen if the car got hit now, unbuckled his seatbelt. Cammie appeared not to notice, and Rodney pushed himself into the back. His stomach lurched as they hurtled round another corner, but he held it in and snatched up the phone, still being thrown about by the rapid movements of the car. He remembered speedial and hit one, for Stargate Command, and lifted the phone to his ear.

Two beeps passed before he was picked up.

"Hello, this is Cheyenne Mountain, who are you?"

"Thank god! Look, I'm Doctor Rodney McKay, and this goddamned woman has just- CRAP!"

The car threw itself down a hill, and Rodney hit his shoulder. Hard.

"You gotta help me for god's sake! She's a maniac and-"

"SAMUEL! PUT THE PHONE DOWN! NOW!"

Rodney looked up and saw Cammie's half turned face, and the gun she was holding to his head.

"A gun?! Seriously?! For the love of go-"

She growled and pulled the trigger.

Hope you like so far :3


	3. Chapter 3 'Not again'

Chapter Three: 'Not again…'

Sheppard paled as he heard Colonel Carter's worried voice on the radio;

"_You'd better come to earth, Colonel Sheppard. Something's definitely wrong._"

He turned to Woolsey, whose face had just drained of colour.

"What happened?" Sheppard asked, failing to hide the worry in his voice.

"_We're not sure, but we need you here. And the rest of your team._"

The three worried soldiers didn't bother with packing, choosing to go to Earth then and there. Mr Woolsey made them change first, into relatively normal earth gear, and then they were allowed to go. As they stepped through the wormhole, a whole load of scenario's waltzed through John's head, dancing to the tune of worry.

What if he got hurt?

What if he died?

What if they, his team, should have been there?

He shook his head. Whatever had happened, they couldn't have known.

And so, they stepped into the Stargate, heading for home.

xxxxXXxxxx

The grey walls of the SGC welcomed them home. Colonel Carter and General O'Neill were waiting at the bottom of the metal ramp. Carter's face held barely concealed worries, whereas the General's face was displaying no emotion at all, something that made Sheppard shiver. When O'Neill wasn't happy or sarcastic, something was wrong.

Teyla, Ronon and John were lead to concrete briefing room, where they were told to sit at the large rectangular table and wait while the General and the Colonel got a few thing sorted out. Sheppard's worried face made Teyla reach across to his hand and say, in a gentle voice, like one would speak to a child;

"I am sure it is fine."

Her face said differently.

John wondered how she kept so calm, and hid her worry so well.

Seriously, he thought. Whatever she uses, I need some.

Carter and O'Neill settled down at the table and Carter began to speak.

"Well, McKay's not at his house. Because, well, his house got raided by a load of ex-military soldiers about an hour ago."

Sheppard froze.

"What?"

"The neighbours say that everything was fine, until 1000 hours, when someone blew up the back wall of McKay's house and raided it."

The room fell silent with only Carter's concerned voice filling the space.

"Then, apparently, he ran out of the house, and they started firing at him. But," She paused. "He wasn't alone."

"Wasn't alone? There was someone with him?" Teyla said, worry hidden in her tone of voice.

O'Neill spoke up. "Yeah. Some girl, looked about sixteen, apparently."

Ronon was bothered by the information. "What the hell happened…..?"

The General tilted his head slightly. A flicker of a smile crept onto his face.

"I just wanna know who the girl was." Carter shot him a _look_. "Well, it's a good question, and you know me. Always the curious little scout."

Sheppard looked down at his tense hands and furrowed his brow, ideas zooming through his mind. What had McKay gone and done this time? God, he was getting into trouble right left and centre nowadays. What had he done to make a load of ex-military personnel raid his house and fire at him? And who was the girl? She had to be involved somehow.

He leant back and sighed, putting his hand over his eyes to shield them from the harsh light of the bulbs on the ceiling. He dragged it slowly down his face, the cold feeling of apprehension filling him. He looked over at Carter, who looked equally worried, fiddling with her long blonde hair, and at Teyla, who did the same with her caramel brown locks. Ronon's face was meant to be unreadable, but John could see he was worried. And General O'Neill looked as serious as he could. Aka like he still found something amusing, but wasn't quite sure how he would react.

Then, a man walked into the room, a man dressed in a blue maintenance uniform, who whispered something to Colonel Carter and handed her a tape. Her eyes widened.

"We've got something here. Looks like intelligence got a call a few minutes ago, one that concerned McKay."

Sheppard exchanged a look with Ronon and Teyla.

Carter slotted the cassette into a machine in the corner of the room and clicked play.

"_Hello, this is Cheyenne Mountain, who are you?"_

They could hear cries and squealing wheels in the background, as well as a loud techno tune that they assumed came from the radio of the car.

"_Thank god! Look, I'm Doctor Rodney McKay, and this goddamned woman has just- pszzzzpzzz!"_

The phone was filled with static for a few seconds, and then they heard rubber screeches and a short cry from McKay.

"_You gotta help me for god's sake! She's a maniac and-"_

"_SAMUEL! PUT THE PHONE DOWN! NOW!" _

It was a loud voice, a voice they hadn't heard before. Definitely female and possessing a power that made you want to obey

"_A gun?! Seriously?! For the love of go-"_

There was a single gunshot, and the phone went dead. They could hear the operator try to establish contact, but the tape ended when he gave up.

The colour drained from Sheppard's face.

The room was void of noise.

"Ok. That is not good." Said the General, worry finally creeping onto his face.

xxxxXXxxxx

The phone flew out of Rodney's hand, and he cried out. The bullet had missed him, and hit the mobile, wrenching it out of his hand. He clutched his wrist, biting back insults. He felt his stomach lurch again, and the car came to a sudden stop. He rubbed his shoulder with his good hand, and heard the door open behind him. He was pulled out by the collar, yelping.

Cammie stared down at him, her eyes wild and began to drag him, ignoring his thrashing.

He looked around, and with a shock, saw that they were in a field, full of waving corn and a few startled farmers. The occasional cow stared back at them. The sky was bright blue, when the weather had been forecast as rain, and had been grey in the morning. He gave up struggling and let himself be dragged over the rocks and mud, wondering where the field had come from.

I live in a city, don't I? There aren't any farms for about 145 miles. We were only driving for an hour, but even at 70mph, how did we get here? He thought, his scientific mind jumping around, trying to figure out what was going on.

Eventually, after ten minutes of pondering, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Let me stand, goddammit!"

Cammie stopped and let his head thud to the ground.

"Get up." She ordered, her voice tinged with a dark anger.

He obeyed, standing up quickly. His hand, his shoulder, and now his head too, throbbed with pain. His ankle stung where a bullet had grazed it. As the pair made their way to a unknown destination, leaving the wrecked orange car in the car of the bewildered farmers, Rodney sighed, and was about to start complaining, when he saw the fully loaded gun in Cammie's hand. He didn't say anything.

The field melded into trees, and eventually, after hours of trekking through woods, they had arrived.

xxxxXXxxxx

"What do you mean, 'they got away'?!"

Outterridge hid behind his chair as the leader flew into a full blown tantrum. Not that Outterridge would tell that to his face. The leader had an anger problem, best described as a 'childlike tantrum complex'. That's what Guillory had said anyway. But, then again, Guillory had ended up dead. So Outterridge kept his mouth shut. After all, Guillory had been a vice commander, and Outterridge was only a techie. He shuddered, thinking what would happen to him if the leader knew what he was thinking.

He quickly glanced at Alves, who lurked in a corner, smirking. He knew what Outterridge was thinking. He knew what everyone was thinking.

The leader calmed down for a few minutes to catch his breath.

"Now, Outterridge, remember this; I keep you here only because of your useful… abilities. Now, if I choose, I could get rid of you in a heartbeat. _Understand_?"

David Outterridge nodded quickly.

"Now, everyone." The leader gestured to the screens on the opposite wall and they flickered on, revealing six shadowed faces.

Jareth's cold blue eyes were the only ones visible.

"We will find them, understand? If we don't, and the remnants of the Jasmine Project are sewn back together… We will all fall. Now, go."

The leader leaned back in his chair.

"And don't fail me."

xxxxXXxxxx

Sam was confused.

Now this didn't happen very often, and when it did, she usually had an annoying bunch of scientists to help her.

But, the main annoying scientist was in trouble, and the readings on the Stargate were all mixed up. She was alone on this one. It felt like she was offworld, in a life or death situation, with no one to help her, and the clock ticking abnormally fast. Her heart was beating a little too often for her liking. The adrenaline didn't help. There was no reason to feel like it; after all she had been in worse situations.

But she suddenly felt so alone.

John Sheppard felt the same way. He felt empty, as if the constant, nagging, voice of Rodney McKay was necessary for his normal functions to take place. But, unlike Sam, he had a real friend on the line. To Sam, he was a fellow scientist, and she had known him for longer, but what she didn't realise was that he had changed. A lot. He was still nervous, paranoid, condescending and annoying, but he had a new kind of friendly quality to him, a quality that made Sheppard both confident in his friend and worried for his safety. Sheppard sighed, walking up to Carter.

"What's going on, Colonel?"

Carter looked up from the console, her face in a frown and began to explain.

"The Stargate records wormholes, right? Well, the 'Gate says that there were five wormholes opened in the time span of an hour, at about 1000-1100 hours. But it makes no sense, because the only wormholes we opened in that time span were the two wormholes to and from Atlantis. It makes absolutely no sense."

"Maybe a malfunction?"

"The computer's pretty sure."

"Hmmm…" Sheppard began to think, knowing he was useless when it came to this sort of thing, anyway.

"So, um…" He began. "Why _is_ the General here?"

Sam pulled a face and rolled her eyes.

Sheppard stared at the Stargate for a few minutes, before the pair were called back to the briefing room.

Carter and Sheppard walked in hurriedly.

"What you got?"

xxxxXXxxxx

The office was quiet.

The walls were painted a sky blue, and the floor was also blue, of a deeper shade. Officer Simon Jefferson leaned back in his chair, grinning. He put his big booted feet up on the plastic desk, next to the two cups of coffee, knowing that Charles would kill him if he knew.

He heard a cough from behind him.

Speak of the devil, he thought.

He swung round, his grin widening. Charles glared back at him.

He held out the second cup of coffee, and Charles stormed past, snatching it up with a venomous glare. Jefferson knew he would get over it. He always did, that Charles.

Charles Griffin seated himself at the other desk, pulling a huge pile of finished paperwork towards himself, and checking it through. Jefferson pulled his pile of (un)finished paperwork towards himself and smiled. Charles was gonna kill him for not finishing it.

"You haven't done it, have you?"

"Nope."

Charles groaned. Jefferson knew he was about to go off on one, when the screen in front of them beeped, and a picture flew onto the screen.

Jefferson sat up. "My god… Who's searching her?"

Griffin snatched up his phone, and hit a bunch of numbers.

"What should I tell them?"

"Stargate Command... is searching for I.D on the Project. We need to find out why now. And tell him that Jasmine 2 is active again. Now!"

xxxxXXxxxx

Sheppard stared at the television screen, on which a strange scene was unfolding.

It was a CCTV camera's view of the square outside Rodney's house, where he could see one of the neighbours putting out the trash, in fast forward motion. Suddenly, the set stopped fast forwarding, and began to play normally. Sheppard saw the edge of the explosion at the back of Rodney's house, then seconds later, saw a small woman burst through the front door, dragging a startled Rodney behind her. Bits of debris flew everywhere.

The woman who had been putting out her garbage screamed, and Rodney, who seemed to be shocked, started running. Sheppard saw the woman pull out a gun and start firing expertly at the soldiers, who were chasing the two across the screen. The woman pushed Rodney into a bright orange car, got in the driver's side and sped off, taking the somewhat helpless scientist with her.

The tape rewound at a push of the button, and froze on the girl's face.

Teyla, Carter, Ronon, Sheppard and O'Neill studied the face intensely.

She had a curved face, with large glossy eyes that were narrowed in an angry scowl. She fit the voice perfectly.

"We're searching the databases for this girl, but we've got nothing so far." Admitted Carter, handing the remote back to the technician. "It seems she's- Yes?" Carter held the mobile to her ear, and her face changed to one of slight hope. "Ok," She continued. They've got a hit on the girl, and they're beaming in two agents we have to speak to about her. Apparently, she's wanted by quite a lot of people."

Two columns of beaming light appeared, leaving behind two men, with serious faces.

xxxxXXxxxx

Rodney gawked at the size of the cave.

It was hidden away in a little section of mountain, covered by bushes. Rodney wouldn't have noticed it if Cammie had not told him to pull the branches away. And now they were inside, Rodney could see the sheer size of it. It reached up farther than the eye could see. Brown rock stretching up for miles. The section in front of them was filled with chairs, tables and computers, with a few pillows and such thrown in. It was a mess.

Rodney sighed and went to sit down, tired after so much walking.

He froze as a knife curved round his neck and settled on his throat.

"Not again…" He muttered.

Like it? I hope you do. I love cliff-hangers. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 'Why is it always me'

I was sat at my desk, wondering what to do with my free period; To write or not to write? The question that plagues us fanfic creators always. I thought to myself, should I do my next chapter or write that due-in-very-VERY-soon physics homework? I took the hard option and wrote this, consoling myself with the fact that I can write an article about efficient energy LATER.

Enjoy.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: 'Why is it always me?'

The knife was cold against his throat, and was barely just above the line of pressure it would need to draw blood. Rodney gulped, grimacing as the expanding flesh dug into the knife. Or rather, the knife dug into the expanding flesh. He was tempted to sigh. It was always him that this happened to, always him who was standing alone with the gun to his head or the knife to some vital part of his body. It got tiring, and sometimes he wondered if his life was just a TV show, and people ENJOYED seeing him get beaten up. He shook his head mentally, laughing. That was a _stupid_ idea. But still, it was always him with the weapon pressed to his neck, threatening to destroy his life at any moment. Almost always.

He thought about what would happen if he died. Not much, he thought, a few mourners scattered here and there, a bit of sadness, hell, maybe even a lab named after him. Or at least some kind of jello. If he died now, he would never hear Sheppard taunt him like an older brother, or Teyla attempting to calm his, fairly massive, ego, or Ronon reminding him about the (the mentally checked the area around him) _whales. _He would never hear Jeanne laugh with him about how she 'solved your problem in my spare time. With finger-paints!' Or his annoying neighbours argue about nature's answer to boiled sweets.

OK. Maybe he wouldn't miss that.

But still, he was going to die, most probably, in a lonesome cave in the middle of nowhere, where his lifeless body would lie for years, undiscovered and his friends would never find him again. It was kinda depressing.

The person behind him leaned in and hissed;

"Who are you?" In a voice of snakelike frequency.

Rodney paused, but before he could answer, Cammie had spoken.

"It's ok, Tasha. It's Sammie."

The knife was withdrawn, and Rodney swung round to see a tall teenager with long black hair, and heavily kohl-rimmed, piercing blue eyes staring back at him. The scientist gulped. She gave off an aura that could only be described as 'emo.' The dead cartoon cat on her fitted t-shirt didn't help lift it.

"Oh." She remarked, the icy blue eyes wide. "Uncle Sammie."

Rodney looked at her, quizzically. Before he could ask, Cammie, who had lost the mad look in her eyes and was once more a docile baby doe, had gestured to a chair and he had sat down.

"Samuel, this is my daughter, Tasha. Tasha, you won't remember Uncle Sammie much, will you?"

She looked up from underneath her long fringe in a scary way and said;

"I remember him from the stalking but that's all mummy."

"S-stalking?" McKay was too shocked to speak. Where the hell was he? Who were these people? And what did they mean by stalking?!

Cammie noticed his shaking face and smiled.

"Just a little following you and noting down a few of your habits, for a couple of years. Y'know. Usual long-lost-best-friend stuff."

Rodney seriously doubted that long lost best friends stalked people. Except in movies.

"Ok." He said, shaking from the idea of being stalked. "Assuming that I _am _this Samuel guy, what do I have to do with you?"

Cammie gave him a chilling smile.

Rodney knew that he wouldn't like the answer.

xxxxXXxxxx

Sheppard studied the newcomers. They were about the same height and build, but one of them had a pair of deep green eyes, and the other had a set of brown ones. The one with the green eyes had black hair that glistened in the light. He introduced himself as Agent Charles Griffin. The other, who had sandy brown hair the same shade of his trench coat, was Agent Simon Jefferson. They made their way over to the screen and began to talk.

"You're looking for Camilla Stephens. We're telling the public that she's a breakout from an asylum, but that's not exactly true."

Griffin spoke up.

"She's a... escaped asset of a top secret project called the Jasmine Project." The technician almost spilt his coffee. The group stared at him.

"They're dealing with Jasmine 2?"

Jefferson narrowed his eyes and growled;

"How do you know that?"

The technician began to explain. Sheppard was startled. He had thought the technician was an extra in this particular episode of his life.

"Um, I'm the one who found the bracelet, and turned it on. I kinda started the whole thing."

The room fell silent. A few minutes passed.

"Well, this is all fun." Said O'Neill, suddenly, "But I don't do well with climaxes. So, if you don't want me to end up as irritated as a ferret on mushrooms, speak. Sooner rather than later, please."

Griffin marched the technician out of the room while Jefferson, irritated at the theft of his explanation, continued.

"Anyway, as you have just been told, it started with a bracelet. It was found by SG-5 on MX5-163, and when activated by-"

"Chuckles." The General interrupted.

Everyone stared.

"I want to call him Chuckles."

Sheppard sighed. Another bout of random naming. What was it with the Stargate expeditions and naming things? Then again, he couldn't talk. One word. Todd.

"As I was saying," Continued Jefferson, more than a little irritated at the interruption. "The bracelet was activated by..._Chuckles _with his ancient gene. Then the Jasmine radiation, so called because of the decorations on the bracelet, passed through him, and into everyone he touched. It continued on moving, until it was passed into people with an unstable genetic F gene, which then did... well, Griffin can explain it."

Sheppard assumed that Griffin was the scientist of the pair.

Griffin walked in, rolling his eyes at Jefferson's grinning face.

"You want me to explain, don't you?"

Jefferson nodded.

He sighed.

"Ok, the unstable F gene was mutated by a combination of the radiation frequency, and the..." He continued like this for several minutes.

Carter and Teyla fixed her gaze on him, gulping in information, whilst John, O'Neill and Ronon exchanged puzzled looks.

"In English please, folks. We don't all speak Carter." General O'Neill said. It was more of an order than a question.

"The radiation turned 12 people into superheroes. Simple."

"Right."

"Now, Camilla, or Cammie as she likes to call herself, is Jasmine 2 because she is the second strongest of them all. Whatever she did, it's not gonna be easy to fix. What _did_ she do?"

"She kidnapped one of my team." Sheppard stated.

Jefferson went pale.

"He wasn't called Rodney McKay, was he?"

The group sat up, suddenly alert. Jefferson's eyes were wide.

Ronon spoke next.

"Yeah. Why?"

Griffin and Jefferson exchanged looks that were a combination of fear and panic.

"Then we're screwed. Big time."

xxxxXXxxxx

Rodney listened to the explanation, his arms crossed and his face doubtful. Cammie was spouting nonsense. She _said_ she was a superhuman mutant who was being chased by a group of other superhero mutants, all of which had escaped from the clutches (yes she actually said clutches) of a secret government experiment.

To Rodney, it sounded like a marvel comic. The wonder-woman esque, crazy superhero who was running from a Magneto gone wrong. Yeah. She had probably been reading too many comics.

She went on to say that her daughter was also a super mutant, and that they were not on earth anymore, because Cammie had opened a stabilised wormhole and drove them through it onto a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy, where Rodney had been working for years now.

He started listening at that point.

"What? Wormholes? That's stupid." Rodney said, trying to keep his voice calm. He had been practicing his I –don't-know-what-you're-going-on-about look, and was using it here.

Cammie didn't fall for it and just to prove her point, continued with;

"You have been working in an Ancient city called Atlantis for about five years now, you are a member of SGA-1 and your team members are Lt. Colonel Sheppard, and the aliens Teyla and Ronon, who are an Athosian and a Satedian. You-"

"Ok, ok I get it! But even if you know this, it doesn't explain how we got here, because you need a Stargate to open a wormhole!" He cried out, before realising that he had just blown his cover and given everything away. Again. His mind just wouldn't let him ignore other people's mistakes.

Cammie grinned, triumphantly.

"It's one of my powers. Watch."

She held out her hand and closed her eyes, frowning in concentration. Rodney leaned in, curious. Where her hand was, a swirl of blue started to form, flickering in and out of existence like an unstable 'Gate. Rodney realised with a thud what would happen if she actually created the wormhole and didn't manage to stabilise it, and contain the energy. It was apocalyptic. The wormhole would expand and grow, feeding off of the things around it, before getting so big it swallowed the universe and turned it inside out. It was a theory that Rodney didn't want to see proven. The flicker suddenly became a blue puddle-like circle, and the eventhorizon spewed out, as it did on all activated Stargates. There was a mini wormhole in front of him. He couldn't believe it.

Rodney had seen enough.

"Stop! I get it!"

Cammie closed the wormhole and doubled over, panting. He could see she was tired to the point of collapsing. But when she looked up, her eyes had a mischievous gleam to them.

"Ok, Sammie. Good boy."

"I'm not Sammie!"

"Well then. As your punishment for not embracing your Sammieness, you will-"

Rodney shut his eyes tight, expecting pain.

"Clean my bedroom!"

"What?"

He looked up in disbelief and shot up, his hands fists.

"I will not clean anyone's bedroom, and that's final!"

xxxxXXxxxx

Two minutes later, he was in a adjacent section of the cave, wearing a pink apron and scrubbing the walls with soapy sponge and a crude bucket full of water.

He sighed. He was so chick-whipped.

He stared at the greyish walls, bored, his head full of ideas, crying for him to scribble them down. He had the sudden urge to shout at a lesser scientist for writing a calculation in blue ink. He often had those urges, accompanied with a huge pang of hunger, or annoyance at gravity for being so painful when he tripped up.

Cammie still hadn't told him what he had to do with her super-humanness. She had just thrown him into the room with the embarrassing apron (it had world's best mum embroidered on the front. Rodney hoped that the rescue didn't appear soon.) The bucket, made out of planks, and the bar of soapy sponge. Rodney brought up the image of the wormhole in his head again, frowning. Surely, a project involving that kind of power would be known to him? But no matter how he wracked his brains, he couldn't recall anything about superhumans.

He froze, a smile creeping across his face. He still had Sheppard's comics in his safe. Rodney chuckled, and began to formulate a plan of escape, restless to see the expression on his friend's face.

xxxxXXxxxx

Sheppard fiddled with his spiky brown hair nervously.

The atmosphere in the briefing room had gone from tolerable to downright shocked in seconds. The agents had retreated to the other side of the room, muttering urgently into phones, and Carter, O'Neill, Ronon, Teyla and Sheppard were left to wonder.

"Why are they so worried?" Asked Teyla, well aware that no one else knew, either.

O'Neill smirked.

"Maybe he-"

Carter gave him another _look_.

Sheppard was very worried with the new attitude of the agents.

Ronon had gone from fiddling with his gun to cradling it. It was a sure sign of nervousness.

"Why're we screwed?" Said Carter, finally breaking the silence.

The agents turned round, their faces grim.

"This is not good."

xxxxXXxxxx

Oooooo… What's going on? Hehehehe. I'm a sucker for a cliff-hanger. Hope you liked


	5. Chapter 5 Wormholes and Bracelets

It had to get kinda serious sometime... XP Don't worry 'bout it. I'm writing this while mah teacher's not looking in teh history lesson.... naughty meeee... Jokes, jokes. My mother would KILL me if I did that.

Teh chipmunks will not like it if you don't review. And we all know what happens when you make a chipmunk angry..... T_T

__________________________________________________________

Chapter 5- Wormholes and Bracelets.

The images flashed past Rodney's eyes, quick and agile, leaping and bounding across his mind, tinged red as if they were soaked in blood. He watched them, was _forced _to watch them, wide blue eyes fixed on the images that threatened to destroy his sanity. Blocking them out, he tried to remember the last thing that had happened. He was cleaning… a sharp pain in his neck… the hiss of a mechanical syringe, dispensing something into his body. Damn, what had that girl done, given him a dose of extra strong insanity?! But his eyes were once again drawn to the screen. He watched the events on the latest clip unfold.

_He was in a large room, eying everything nervously, though he would never admit it. The high white walls were unnerving to him, as they gave off a kind of feeling, a feeling of unimportance. He lowered his gaze and saw the little girl, huddled in a corner, crying. She had doll-like curly blonde hair, and when she looked up, a pair of eyes so green they could have put an emerald to shame. _

_He walked over to her, squatted so easily, as most ten year olds can, and placed a caring hand on her back. _

_He asked for her name. _

"_Camilla."_

_He smiled._

"_Hi Cammie. I'm Samuel." _

"_Sammie?"_

"_Yeah, if you want."_

_The smile worked its way onto her face, lighting it up with a childlike, radiant joy._

_He felt warm._

Rodney awoke with a headache that felt like he had been drinking the entire contents of a Duff factory, and had later been beaten to a pulp by Ronon with an equally bad headache. In short, it hurt like hell. On _speed_.

He cracked his eyes open, grimacing as the light filtered in, and saw the emotionless face of Tasha staring back at him.

Needless to say, that scared him.

He withdrew with a yelp. Tasha's blank face showed the ghost of a sinister smile.

Rodney sat up. He was in a completely different part of the cave, or at least he thought he was, as he wasn't an expert on 'rocks that look different than a few minutes ago'. The apron, he was glad to see, was gone, but his dirty jeans and top were still there, where they should be. The only light source was a small oil lamp that burned in the corner. And his only company, he was dismayed to see, was the dark-haired girl in the corner.

She looked up at him with eyes of ice blue, eyes that at the edges were tinged with a subtle green from her mother. She started to speak, her voice shaky despite her calm face.

"What did you see?"

xxxxXXxxxx

Jackson was enjoying his time off.

He reclined in his chair, letting the warm sun caress him and fill him with a kind of radiant joy. The warm white sand under his feet was weirdly soothing, and stretched on a seeming eternity. The pyramids rested in the corner of his vision, still majestic as ever.

Egypt was good.

It reminded him of Abydos, sometimes, the way the natives ran around in a laughing frenzy, and went mad over the smallest miracles. He remembered his friends and his heart filled with even more warmth as he lowered his hat and attempted to fall asleep.

Then his phone rang, ruining the moment.

He snatched it up, annoyed and flicked it open.

"Jackson here. What do you want?"

"_Well, Daniel it's nice to hear from you too. Enjoying the land of mass production and sunburn?_"

Daniel sighed. Jack.

"Jack, I was just starting to enjoy it, when the phone rang."

"_Nice to know. Now, not to be harsh or anything, but get your ass back here now, please._"

"Is the world going to end and needs us to save it again?"

"_Nope. Nothing like that. Just a few kidnapped scientists, a conspiracy, and a secret organisation_."

"Everyday stuff, then?"

"_Yep_. _Just the usual_."

Jackson stopped for a second. The sun seemed to burn down on him harder than it had a few minutes ago, and he felt a dread creeping into his sunny core.

"Kidnapped scientists? Has anything happen to Sam?"

"_Nope. Just good ol' McKay getting himself- well, I'll tell you in a second. The Daedalus is gonna beam you here when you're ready_."

McKay? He thought, confused. Wasn't he Atlantis's problem? He sighed again, wondering what it was that McKay had done. It was typical of scientists, causing problems, but why was the problem here? He nodded, then realised that Jack couldn't hear him and said;

"Give me a minute to get changed."

"_Changed? What you wearing?_"

"Nothing suitable for saving people."

Jack chose not to ask.

xxxxXXxxxx

Sheppard was still in shock, trying to absorb what had been said. It couldn't be true. There was no way. If it was true, McKay would have told them. He knew it. Even if they said he couldn't remember, surely he had to have an inkling of the truth running through his brain? Even if he had forgotten, which in itself was something, as how could you forget something like that? Wouldn't he have been able to use them?

The agents weren't exactly sure themselves. They told Sheppard that it was just a rough guess at what had happened, and they weren't sure why. But Sheppard didn't listen. He couldn't. He stared around at the other faces.

Ronon was trying to get his head around the idea, absent mindedly flicking his gun from stun to kill with each passing second. Teyla was frowning, arms crossed, looking down in disbelief. Carter was just plain disbelieving. She had no idea what to think about this newest revelation. Sheppard couldn't blame her. It was hard for him too.

Dr Jackson walked in, dressed in a yellowy shirt and canvas trousers. O'Neill walked with him. They were talking loudly.

Jackson seemed quite unsure if this was a joke or not. Sheppard had assumed that at first too, but the facts fit, that was for sure. And Rodney... well if this was true, then...

Agent Jefferson and the technician, who was strangely unaffected by his sudden change in name, stood at the front of the room. Chuckles began to speak.

"Well, I am an expert on Jasmine 2, so I'll start." He shot everyone a don't-ask-why-I'm-a-techie-now look. "She has two abilities, one more important than the other. The first. She can dig mentally into a temporal fracture in the fabric of the particular segment of universe she is in, and reach through, to the underside of a-"

"Wait." Carter half-yelled.

Everyone turned to look at the scientist. Her face was a mixture of doubt and excitement.

"That means she could-"

"Yep."

"But that's-"

"I know."

"If she could-"

"Yes."

"But how-"

"With her mind."

"That means-"

"Probably."

General O'Neill looked from Carter to the technician, dumbfounded.

"English, if you can? Do I have to remind you that I don't speak Carter?" O'Neill groaned.

"Right, General, sir." Chuckles said, quickly. "Um... The girl, she can make wormholes."

General amazement followed, and even Jackson looked up from the bracelet he was now studying. It was a perfect circle, very thick and weighed quite a lot, which wasn't surprising since it seemed to be made of pure Lantean metal. It was inscribed in Ancient, and had an ornate relief of a jasmine on the front.

"Wormholes?" Gasped Teyla, her eyes wide.

Sheppard slumped in his chair. This day just kept getting better and better…

xxxxXXxxxx

"S-see?" Rodney stuttered.

How could this girl have known that he saw something? Maybe, she was the one who-

"What did you do to me?!"

She giggled, and her pale cheeks blushed. It didn't make her look more human. It made her look less.

"Just a little memory stimulant that I made… Just. For. You…" The girl never ceased to creep him out.

"And Mommy said I could."

Rodney clenched his fists. Memory stimulant? Hallucinogen more like it!

"Where is_ Mommy_?"

"I'm right here, Sammie!"

Rodney felt the air rush out of him as someone embraced him. With a running start. He flew across the room, cursing loudly. When he struggled up, pushing the small mass of Cammie of off him, he was still cursing. Cammie's small hand reached up and tapped his nose, playfully.

"No swearing, Sammie!"

"I'm not Sammie!" Rodney groaned, jumping up.

Cammie's face twisted to one of disappointment as she realised something.

"You're not Sammie yet…"

"Damn well I'm not! Now-"

But Cassie and Tasha were gone.

Rodney swore loudly.

"What do you want?!"

Hehehehehehehe….. Don't worry, fellow fans of Rodney-whumping! Rodney's about to learn that if he ever tries to escape my little world, he'll get whumped so hard he won't even be able to feel his toes! Yes Rodney! I said TOES! MWUHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME! (I only do it 'cos I love you really… ^_^)


	6. Chapter 6 Chases

Helloooooo, my little ones *stares* I have just finished my homework! Yay! So, as a reward for me for finishing it, and for you for being so awesome, let the whumping begin! *squeals*

I just wanted to remind you that the chipmunks know where you live… T_T

Chapter 6: 'I'm never going near scrabble again!'

Outterridge shuddered at the thought of Alves delving into his mind. Again. He knew that the man had a huge curiosity, and no respect for privacy whatsoever, but still… The tall, dark man was scary enough as it was. Outterridge continued to check the minds of the ones he controlled, searching for even a flicker of treachery, and, if he found any, delving into their eyes and teaching them otherwise.

He didn't like the job he had, after all, who would like having to mentally torture truckloads of people every day? But still, he had too. They were the leaders orders. Outterridge remember why he was here. He had used to be called Jasmine 5, and had hated every minute of it, being made to do those… things. He grimaced as another body fell limp to the floor, and his men dragged it away.

He didn't think of the men as people. They were things. That made it so much easier.

Outterridge wasn't a killer, or a hater. Once, he suspected he was a pacifist. But not anymore. Not after the breakout.

The twelve of them, they had escaped. One night, after so much hatred over their minds, and their 'abilities' they had escaped the place they had hidden. Then, one day, embracing freedom, years later his vision had become clouded, and he had been in so much pain… and his powers had awoken fully. He suspected that it was to do with the bracelet, the thing that had come through the Stargate. The Second Jasmine that had provided the final dose of radiation to turn everyone.

Outterridge remembered the first meeting, all of them there, and Jasmine 3, now the leader, had told them their purpose. To get justice for all of the pain.

But one of them, Jasmine 1, had rejected the leader.

He had said that he didn't need revenge, but Outterridge had seen it in his eyes. He was afraid.

David sighed.

Samuel… he thought, sadly.

xxxxXXxxxx

Rodney stared at the shadow that filled the wall, sighing as the breeze from the opposite window ruffled his messy hair. He turned to the barred window, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. He put his head in his hands and groaned. His head was empty. Filled with nothing. Yada. He was the smartest man in two galaxies, for god's sake! Why couldn't he think of anything to get him out? He looked up at the stone walls of the room, and his heart sank in despair. Why couldn't he go back to being cleaning person? At least then, he'd had a clear path to take. Now… He was trapped.

He crossed the room to the barred window, breathing out deeply.

Damn bars, he thought. Just had to be there, lurking in the window. Watching me. Like that girl.

He shuddered as if Tasha's blue eyes were still watching him. In fact, he was pretty sure they _were_. The light played with the metallic door as he crossed over to it and pressed his ear against it. He could hear a muffled conversation.

"Tasha, go back to your lab and make more of that red stuff, pretty please?"

Tasha muttered something about being used.

"What was that?"

"Well, Mummy, all you do now days is make me use my ability to make things, like that giant instant smoothie maker that we don't need and that talking pillow with the attitude and IQ of Paris Hilton. Why don't you cuddle me any more? Don't you love me?"

"I love you dear, but-"

"But what? You don't love me do you? You don't even _care_! I'll just go off and die, and then you'll be sorry!"

Rodney could hear her storming off, her boots clumping along the rocky floor.

Wow, he thought. And I reckoned Oliver and Shelly had problems.

The whole situation reminded him of a badly written TV show, and his theory of being knocked around for everyone's amusement jumped back into his head. He shook it away and slumped back to the floor. Bah. He was too lazy for this. Though, he _was_ fitter than he used to be, but that was only because every 5th planet they went to resulted in them running for the Stargate like headless cats with a giant Pikachu after them. He shuddered. Pikachu. He still remembered the incident with the small yellow mouse on PXM-657. It was... shocking to say the least.

There was a small scraping noise as the door was opened a fraction and a piece of bread, a small pack of butter, like the ones you find in restaurants and a blunt knife were pushed in. Rodney had to give it to Cammie. She wasn't smart, but she wasn't stupid enough to open the door.

He snatched up the bread and stuffed it into his mouth. As he chewed, he examined the knife. It was chipped and slightly bent. His eyes travelled to the lock on the door. An idea formed in his mind. He grinned.

xxxxXXxxxx

The explanation was taking forever.

"We had been keeping the children in a secret facility in- well, I can't tell you where it was but, it was very secret. The first bracelet's radiation started the whole process off. We found them by tracking it. A few, we took from their parents, who wanted them gone, but a couple were orphaned or otherwise. They were tested on and eventually, they just got tired of it, and escaped. We nearly tracked them all, but by the time we found them, they had new lives. We decided to observe them from afar."

"The children had been previously exposed to the radiation from the first bracelet, and when we found the second one, on one of the first trips through the Stargate, the radiation travelled through the touches of people, and in a few months, nearly everyone in the world was infected. But the children were the ones who changed. Their powers grew stronger. And one of them, Jasmine 3, gathered them all and tried to organise them, make them join forces to get his kind of twisted retribution, even though we did nothing wrong. Only one refused, obliviously. That's why we're here. But soon after, Jasmine 2 left as well. She left because of her daughter, though, not because she didn't agree with them."

Sheppard looked up from his hands, which he had been happily staring at for the past fifteen minutes, and glanced around the room. Carter and O'Neill were at the other end of the table, Carter half-buried in a phone call to some contact halfway across the globe, and O'Neill scribbling at a piece of paper, lazily correcting his name on a form he had to fill in. They looked up at the mention of a daughter.

Teyla and Ronon were sat next to Sheppard, Ronon playing with his gun _still_, and Teyla flicking her eyes around the room, taking in her surroundings, like she often did when nervous. But she would never admit it. She was the kind of woman that, if cornered by a Wraith with one of those evil flying monkeys from that planet in Pegasus, would bat her eyelids and talk about the weather.

"Daughter?" He asked, finally.

""Yes, she has a daughter. The father, we think, is Jasmine 4, who is a mind reader who, at the moment is called Alves. The daughter, Tasha has been designated Jasmine 13. She has the ability to make complicated chemical formula." Said Chuckles, who was oblivious to the dagger stares he was getting from Jefferson.

"How do you know all this?" Snapped Jefferson, tired of Chuckles taking the spotlight.

"Oh, I keep in touch with the Commander."

Jefferson pushed Chuckles out of the way, making the man stumble. Sheppard wondered how old Chuckle was, because he looked about forty but if he had been an agent when the children had been mutated then he had to be much older.

Jefferson took over.

"Anyway, the organisation that now calls themselves Scented- and yes, that is what it's called- is run by Jasmine 3, who calls himself the leader, and consists of..."

He went on, listing the Jasmines. Sheppard couldn't help but wonder what was happening to Rodney.

xxxxXXxxxx

Escaping had been a piece of cake.

Rodney grinned smugly to himself as he crept through the woods. He had used the knife to open the (badly) locked door and, for a man of almost no reflexes or subtlety, had snuck past the arguing pair with surprising ease. He felt very pleased with himself.

Rodney froze as a twig snapped behind him and the happiness melted away like an ice lolly in Atlantis's gym. Or after Ronon had gotten hold of it. The things melted just to get away from him.

He turned slowly, ready to run.

Something hit him very fast and the air was, once again, knocked out of him as he flew across the forest, colliding with a tree.

His vision was blurred for a few seconds, and the pain in his head throbbed with his heartbeat. Time slowed so it was only him and the pain, locked away in some dark world, lost to reality, with only an aching body to comfort him. Then, the forest slid back into focus.

There was a large hanging log, dangling where he had stood just seconds ago, still swinging slightly, and it seemed to be grinning at him, laughing at him for falling for it's trick. He saw the string on the floor and grimaced.

Traps.

Rodney slowly got up, and made his way around the large tree, rubbing his sore stomach, and stumbling slightly. He tripped over his own feet and landed, with a thud, on a mess of roots that collided with his jaw painfully.

He tripped over several more times before he finally got his footing and started to wander through the forest again, weary of traps.

Damn that girl! He thought, gritting his teeth. He should have known she would lay traps, and wondered just how much beating up he would be in for when she caught him.

"Not when," he said, shaking his head and regretting it immediately afterwards, "If."

For a few more minutes, he made his way around the trees and kept on tripping, as he would when Teyla was not there to catch him.

Teyla. Sheppard. Ronon. How he missed those guys, their stupid ways of reassuring him and the way they smiled when he did something stupid. Teyla, he missed her because, well, who wouldn't miss the kindest, most beautiful friend in the Pegasus galaxy? And Ronon, he was hard not to miss. Him and his stupid dreadlocks. And Sheppard... it was the brotherly taunting he missed, though he'd never admit it. Best not to encourage him.

He tripped once more and swore loudly, not hearing the growl from behind him.

When he heard the second one, he didn't stop to ask questions. He shot up, ignoring the cries of resentment from his body and began to run.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He cried, gritting his teeth as he stumbled through the forest. He was sure his ankle was broken.

The thing behind him pounced and landed on his back, crushing him. The forest floor rushed up at him and he hit it hard, his head sluggish.

He darted around to see the biggest sabre toothed tiger EVER (and he had seen a few big ones during his time).

He froze in fear, sure it was about to end his life with the huge fangs.

But instead, it got off of him and padded over to Cammie, who was stood in the corner, smiling.

"C-Cammie?" Rodney coughed.

"No, I'm only a projection." When she saw the disbelieving look on his face she explained. "One of my abilities. Astral Projection."

"That's stupid!"

"Maybe, but you'd better come back, Rodney 'cause I don't wanna hurt you." The tone of voice was sweet, but it was darkly threatening at the same time. Creepy.

"No! I'm getting out of this place!"

Cammie sighed.

"Fine then. Go on, Tigger. Catch up and bring him back alive, okies?"

Rodney shot up and staggered away, knowing that the Sabre toothed tiger would catch him easily. But he still ran, panting and breathless, running as fast as he could, away from the crazy lady and her oversized kitty. The kitty in question bounded after him.

It hit him hard in the face and he soared over a stream, landing on the knobbly ground on the other side. He could feel his eye puff up, and he was sure the pain in his nose meant it was broken. The Tiger towered over him, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He pounded the underbelly of the cat, his fists buckling with each impact, and his heart pounding. The only reaction to the hits from the cat was a slight growl.

It reached down and snapped at his arm, digging the smaller teeth into the soft flesh. Rodney yelled as he felt his arm snap.

With a bout of strength he didn't know he had, he pushed the cat off, and began to run again. He could see the fields! He was almost there....!

xxxxXXxxxx

Sheppard and his team were geared up, with Keller and Carter by their sides. A lot had happened in a few minutes.

"_Unauthorised wormhole activation!" Echoed through the room, interrupting Chuckles' rant. Everyone stood up._

"_C'mon." Carter said, making her way to the Control Room._

_The wormhole was shiny and blue; the fluctuations making it appear like a puddle. There was a signal coming through._

"_It's Atlantis." Said Chuckles, reading the screens. _

_Sheppard clicked his radio. _

"_Hello? This is Colonel Sheppard. Who is this?"_

"Colonel, it's Major Lorne here."

"_Oh, Lorne. What's wrong?"_

"We might have found McKay._"_

"_What?"_

"Unless the bright orange Mini Cooper in the field is normal for P4X-263..."

_It had only taken a few seconds for Sheppard to decide to go back to Atlantis, and O'Neill had insisted they take Carter and Jackson, because they weren't needed on the SGC at the moment, and the team needed a scientist. Besides, Jackson might have been able to help with some translation or something. And so, they had bid goodbye the General and were back on Atlantis, geared up and ready to go._

The wormhole to the planet shot open, and Sheppard took in a deep breath before stepping through.

xxxxXXxxxx

The fields were very yellow, and the car was very crumpled. It lay in ruins, crumbling from where the native farmers had inspected it. It was well and truly scrapped. Once they had found there was no one in there, they set off towards the forest, taking Lorne's word on the fact the farmers weren't talking. They were half way to the forest when they heard a loud, very familiar cry.

"MCKAY!" Sheppard yelled, as he began to run, the teams darting behind him.

They ploughed through the corn like steamrollers with turbo chargers, and approached the hills that the forest rested on.

They saw a figure stagger out of the forest, clutching his hand round his side. As they got closer, they saw it was Rodney, and gasped.

Rodney looked very beat up. He was nastily bruised everywhere, and had one eye hidden by the swollen, bluish flesh. He stumbled even more than usual, as if his ankle was broken and his other arm was bent oddly and covered in blood.

And there was a huge sabre toothed tiger behind him.

He spotted them, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"GUYS!"

xxxxXXxxxx

Like iiiiiit? I told you there'd be beating up of the Rodney. O_O

Me happy now. But it's not over yet.... MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	7. Chapter 7 'The Brilliant Lights'

^_^ Heya! Now, for those of you who thought that it was over and that my little Rodney was gonna be rescued.... PREPARE TO DIE OF DOOOOOOOMYNESS! It's not over by a long shot. I plan to drag on until you all flame me to hell. Yes, you know I'm serious. But be happy! It'll get MUCH better.... pinkie promise! : ] And I'm sorry it's coming slower- blame it on the GCSE's! Now, I am a cruel little thing, so don't be worried if people get hurt from now on... Hehehehehehe..... ~FEAR ME FOR I HAVE OPPOSABLE THUMBS!~

Oh and Erikstrulove, you're right. Hehehe.

And xVardax all I can say is O_O. The epicness cares to comment on my work? *dies*

Chapter.... I forgot XD - No, It's 7. The Brilliant Lights.

Rodney couldn't believe his blurry eyes. It was them! They had come for him! How they had found him, he didn't know, but hell, he wasn't complaining. Even with his vision threatening to give in, he could see the concern on their faces. And... Was that Carter with them? No, it probably wasn't but... oh god it was! They were that worried about him? His chest filled with a warm glee that only friends could make him feel. He tried to stumble forward, but the aching that filled his body immobilised him, stiffened his protesting body. He was so tired, but no matter what he did, he couldn't move, not even close his eyes.

He gave up struggling with his body and waited for the others to get to him, his mind slipping into sleep, ignoring the fading voices of his friends.

xxxxXXxxxx

Sheppard raced forward, sprinting with long strides in his impatient rush to get to the battered Rodney. He was calling out to him, crying for him to be calm and stay there, that they were gonna help him. They had just gotten to the bottom of the hill when Sheppard spotted the shadows behind his tattered friend. He tried to call out, but it was too late.

The girl they had seen on the screen appeared from nowhere and, without hesitation, plunged a large syringe into Rodney's neck. She emptied the red liquid into him and he fell to the ground, violently shaking. Sheppard's eyes widened with shock and he cried out Rodney's name. His friend was fitting violently on the ground, and the one who had caused it was smiling.

He saw her mouth some soft words. As he ran, he took in her round, angelic face and supple blonde hair, with beautiful blue-green eyes that stared down with glee at Rodney's helpless body. She had a demonic air to her. Cammie bent down and touched Rodney on the shoulder. Satisfied, she flickered and vanished.

John almost froze in shock at her disappearance, before remembering about her powers. Powers… He was suddenly reminded of the truth, a truth that Rodney had kept hidden for so long. Why hadn't he told them? Surely he could remember having powers like that…

John kept running, determined to get to Rodney before it was too late.

They reached Rodney's limp body quickly and Teyla knelt down to feel his pulse. One look at John and he knew that his friend was alive. For now. Ronon scooped him up and the scientist's body started to convulse again, so violently, Ronon almost lost his grip. Sheppard leapt forward at catch him if he fell, but Ronon held on and gave a thankful glance at Sheppard. Carter looked shocked, the anxiety trying to hide behind the long blonde hair that flopped in her face. She reached out and touched Rodney, a sign that she was genuinely concerned. She had known him for long enough to know that this wasn't like him, to be so floppy and then so brutally fitting. She knew anyway that it was a bad thing in anyone.

Sheppard radioed the rest of Major Lorne's team, who were waiting at the 'Gate, and told them to dial. They didn't answer. He was about to ask them again, when something zapped him in the back, and he crumpled to the floor, helpless.

He lay there, unable to move, his vision clouded around the edges and his hearing fuzzy; he could hear the cries as the rest of his team were hit, and he saw them fall. He winced mentally, for he wasn't capable of moving even his face, when Ronon hit the grassy bank, Rodney with him. Sheppard's eyes widened when he saw who has stunned them.

It was a short, black haired girl with bright blue eyes who was wielding what looked like a large cattle zapper. John stared at her as she went over to Rodney, knelt down and sniffed him.

_What the hell? Is this that daughter they told us about?_

Pleased, she grabbed Rodney by the collar and lugged him towards the forest. A woman, who Sheppard assumed was Cammie, marched out of the trees and shook her head.

"No. We'll take him back to Earth, Tasha. It's too dangerous here."

Tasha nodded and dropped him. Sheppard groaned, and Cammie smiled at him.

"Poor little thing. Well, he won't be bothering my Samuel any more..."

And with a flick of her wrist (Sheppard managed to let out a rattling gasp) a wormhole opened in the air, and they stepped through it.

xxxxXXxxxx

Outterridge was worried.

They had to find Jasmine 1, or else everything was over. But really? Using him to get to the guy? If Cammie managed to get Samuel's memory back then, didn't the leader realise that Jasmine 11 would be beaten to a pulp? Granted, he was the only spy they had, and waiting for the SGC to get him back first cut out the middle man, but using a wimp like James?

Outterridge sighed and looked around the dark room. It was filled with monitors and screens, all connected to a Jasmine. The leader had Jasmine's all over the world, like Junko Aka, who was currently an agent in the Japanese embassy. Outterridge wished he could be a remote agent. It wasn't easy controlling the minds of thousands of government agents all over the world, all at the same time. But then, it probably wasn't easy being a mind read- wait. Scratch that. Alves loved being a mind reader.

_Pervert._

Alves flicked his eyes over towards his friend in amusement and then turned his attention towards the leader.

"Now, James. Report."

A man's voice echoed across the room, coming from the monitor closest to Alves.

"They left to find him a few hours ago. From what I overheard, they should- Wait…" There was the unmistakable sound of a 'Gate whooshing. "They're back… and they don't have him."

"Damn it." Alves said, knowing that the leader was going to throw a tantrum and hastily retreating.

Outterridge went to join him, but the leader slammed the door shut.

"Well. I knew that you would fail. That is why I have Jasmine 5."

He only called them by their Jasmine when they were in trouble. Outterridge was suddenly afraid for his life.

"Outterridge. You will infiltrate the base. I have your I.D ready. Go, and turn everyone possible into slaves. Understand?"

"But-"

"GO!"

The scared man fled.

The leader sighed and slumped into his chair.

"James, go and track that damn girl down. NOW. She is growing into a huge thorn…"

The monitor flicked off, leaving the leader in darkness.

xxxxXXxxxx

On the other side of the country, Chuckles switched off the monitor and grinned. He was getting so close to killing that bastard… and he would make it _hurt_. Oh, the things Samuel would feel before he died… Chuckles chuckled, creating a kind of irony. He frowned. Why did he put up with the name calling? Oh well… the thought of torturing Sammie filled his mind.

Atlantis was very blue compared to home. It was the first time he had been here, and the grey-blue walls astounded him. They were covered with a variety of silver lines and he just wanted to touch them, to marvel at their beauty. He could feel the life of the city pulse beneath him, a part of the life on the planet. It was his Jasmine, to be able to talk to the machines. And wasn't Atlantis beautiful… He dragged himself away from the corridor and into the control room, resisting the urge to throw himself at the consoles. The Stargate stood, watching over them, taunting him. How he wanted to embrace that gorgeous piece of machinery.

He, Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson had been waiting in Atlantis for an hour. And now the team was back without Samuel… He wanted to throttle them.

His cover of being a former Jasmine Project employee was not empty. He had been barely a teen when he had joined, and he had been mutated soon after. He had been the first mutated, and it had been painful. But he wasn't Jasmine 1… that alone made him angry. Except that wasn't the only reason for hating Sammie.

The debriefing was held a few minutes later.

"They took him!" Sheppard cried.

His fury was hardly contained. He was still stiff from being stunned, most likely by that brat's cattle prod thing. Chuckles, and most of the Project with him, could sympathise. It hurt like hell and the sensation of being helpless was something he never wanted to feel again. He watched, alert, as the conversation continued.

"How did he look?" O'Neill asked, a faint glimmer of concern dancing across his face.

"Like crap." Carter said, her face desperately trying to hide the worry.

A woman with so much experience with that feeling and she still struggled to hide it… Chuckles was stunned. He turned to the Athosian, Teyla, whose tanned face was calm and collected. She was so much better at it.

Jefferson slammed his fist onto the table and the occupants of the room jumped. Chuckles almost smiled. Ah, yes. That boy was more than just a agent, wasn't he? He wasn't a Jasmine but; Chuckles knew that he was connected in some way. He just couldn't remember how.

Griffin spoke up.

"She was obviously helped by Natasha. Damn kid is a liability. She's kicked our asses more times than we can count. She had that cattle thing?"

Sheppard gave an angry nod.

"You didn't stand a chance."

"But we were so close…" Sheppard said, exasperated.

Ronon gave a grunt that was obviously meant to be reassuring and Sheppard seemed to understand it. Chuckles cocked his head. For some reason Ronon resembled a caveman, but he seemed to be quite intelligent. He'd have to watch that one… But seriously. The 'I've just come from fighting a mammoth' look was weird.

The rest of the debriefing was used to talk about how they would find 'Rodney'. Hmph. Rodney. Chuckles wandered why Samuel had bothered to create an alternate personality to live his life for him. Why would anyone do that? Besides, the guy was pathetic. Just looking at him for the first time, Chuckles could tell. The flab was enough to put anyone off. He wouldn't be surprised if Samuel wanted another body, with what that 'Rodney' had done with it. Then again, it was a good backup consciousness, what with that amazing self preservation instinct he had. It didn't hurt that he was a coward, either. And the smarts… Well, Chuckles knew Samuel. He liked smart people. Another infuriating fact about the great Samuel McKay.

Chuckles ran a hand through his thin grey hair. Time to use the Searcher…

xxxxXXxxxx

Outterridge didn't have any problems getting to Atlantis. First, he had flown to a secret meeting place to rendezvous with Junko, who had teleported them both inside of Cheyenne Mountain. Then he had taken the place of one of the new marines headed for Atlantis. It had been easy convincing the guy that he was a plumber from New Orleans called Simon Jones and his life's dream was to be a stage performer. Then, he had handed over the man's new I.D, and Junko had teleported him to a cab station in Washington and then left herself.

And now, thirty minutes later, he was on Atlantis. The initiation had made him feel like a high-schooler again, and then he had been shown to his room, a dingy little hole in the corner of the third tower. No one thought he didn't belong- he _was_ a shapeshifter too. The only problem was the headache from hell that filled his skull. Yeah. It was sooooo easy controlling 31 strong minded humans from a different galaxy. He wasn't sure he could cope. But the pills he had, the emergency ones, helped him controlled his powers. They amplified the signal, and he was lucky that most of his slaves weren't very important anyway- for most, they could run on autopilot. But it was annoying.

_Photocopier-Desk-Coffee-Phone-Photocopier-Desk-Coffee-Phone-Photocopier-Desk-Coffee-Phone-Photocopier-Desk-Coffee-Phone-Photocopier-Desk-Coffee-Phone-Photocopier-Desk-Coffee-Phone-_

Grrrrr.

How did people live with that much repetition in their lives?

He stepped out of his room, making his way towards the labs. He found the dark room easily, and saw the figure lurking in the corner. The beeping machines began to light up as James flicked their 'on' switch.

"Hello, David."

"Hello, _Chuckles_."

James grimaced at the name.

"You've heard about that?"

"Yeah. I also heard O'Neill likes naming things."

"You think he's bad, you should see Sheppard."

They sighed and looked up at the dark concrete ceiling. They were friendly enough with each other, and Alves had once said that together, they could be classed as a friendship group. Well, maybe with Alves and Outterridge on their own, but with a maniac like James here, then, most of the time, they were more like the _Three Stooges_ gone wrong.

David Outterridge knew that James was a dedicated man. The power to talk to computers wasn't too bad in the modern day world. Of course, when the project had been started, computers were barely anything, so his power had been seen as mostly useless. Hence Jasmine 11. But under that 50 year old exterior, Outterridge knew that James HATED Sammie. After all, David had been there when James had _hurt_ Sammie. He had heard the screams... the screams that he hadn't been able to forget for years. And still couldn't.

He looked up at James, remembering the past.

James grinned back, yellowed teeth bright, and Outterridge shuddered.

"What's the plan?"

xxxxXXxxxx

"_Sammie, are you ok?"_

"_Y-yeah… I'm good…" _

_He coughed and quickly wiped his hand against his white hospital clothes. He knew that Cammie had seen the blood, but he didn't want to scare her. As the world shifted around him he half collapsed onto his hard, white bed. Cammie ran forward, grabbing his clean hand and staring into his eyes with her large green orbs of emerald gloss. Those were some eyes and looking into them he felt calmer than any time before. Samuel smiled and mopped the red off of his hand and onto the cold sheet._

"_It's…ok, Cammie. I-I won't let t-them… hurt… you…" He gasped._

_It was hard to breathe after the experiments. They had used to be fairly easy, but as they gave his parents more and more money, in turn, they gave more and more permission without even looking at the form, and the experiments got harder. He wasn't afraid for himself, though. It was Cammie, the orphan, who he was worried about. She was barely eight, and she had seen so much already. He didn't want her to be hurt._

_The scientists had other ideas. _

_The door creaked as the white-coats came in, their eyes fixed on Cammie. _

"_NO!" Samuel leapt up. "Don't you dare!"_

_They kept walking towards her as she cowered behind Samuel. He held out his arms and felt the restraining band on his wrist crack. His powers rushed back to him._

What are you?

_The scientists flew across the room._

Who are you?

_The alarms blared._

What are you doing in my body?!

xxxxXXxxxx

You like? Me like. Now, beware. There is much more hurting of the Rodney coming up. PEACE!!!! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 'Repressed Memories'

Because I want to ^^. That's why I've been slacking. No, not really. Truth is, the HORROR of GCSE is upon me! Only Rodney will save meh! XD (I wish… drool) My mother has no idea why I like him. She likes Ronon and Sheppard. Typical, I say. Go SQUEE in a corner (You're FOURTY woman! Get a lif… wait. I'm the one writing Fanfiction. O_O) No, I love them really ^_^ Still, here comes the next part :D It has suggested torture in it (SQUEEEEEEE!!!!!) …. So if you don't like that skip to the end, which has a summary. And if you wanna complain; A. WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DOESN'T LIKE WHUMP!!!!????, and B. Blame xVardax and bunjamina66. They are EPIC. No questions. Anyway…

(I'll rate this one T+…. Just in case ^^)

* * *

Chapter 8: Repressed Memories

Rodney woke up on the table.

He wasn't quite sure how he got there, and he wasn't quite sure _why_. His unfortunately curious mind started throwing questions at him like John lobbing childish insults; like Ronon throwing punches; like Teyla, giving him her best 'Please-God-be-quiet-already-Rodney-they-look-as-if-they-are-going-to-lynch-us' look. The table was hard and cold and generally unpleasant, with a smooth surface.

He shifted a little, and was surprised to find that, through the fog that clouded his mind, he could feet the restraints rubbing against his wrists. And it _hurt_. His head was pounding and his vision was foggy, but despite this, he still managed to evaluate his situation.

_Ok. On a table in an unknown place and TIED DOWN. _

_Please make a specific note of the TIED DOWN, Mckay, because this is not a drill. I repeat. This is NOT A DRILL. _

…_Wait... Since when am I the intercom system in the SGC…? _

_Anyway… yes, Mckay, you are tied down. But only your arms. No, scratch that. Your feet are strapped too. And you can't see a thing, because the drugs were NOT the good ones. Probably that damn Tasha that made it. _

_Why am I talking to myself?_

_You're not. _

_Yes I am. _

_What?_

_But ARE YOU?_

_But what?_

_To use the common geek term… W. T. F. _

_What?_

_That's what you should have said. _

_But-_

Before Rodney could finish arguing with himself, the grey ceiling slid into focus, and an eerily smiling face filled half of his vision. He recognised it as the annoyingly recurrent face of Cammie.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" He croaked, and everything came back to him.

He remembered bright orange cars, scary little angsty emo teens and his team running towards him after being chased by a… what was it? Something like an oversized cat, with the teeth of Ronon when he forgot to file them. He had been injected with something… and then he woke up here.

He listed what was probably going to happen.

He was going to be killed in a ritualistic manner, involving screws and a sadistic lemon.

He was gonna die in some other, painful way (probably with more lemons and various other citrus fruit).

Little pixies would dance on him in some cruel rendition of _Gulliver's Travels_.

… He didn't even wanna think about that.

Torture. Lots of torture. All of his hellish dreams rolled into one. AND with a whale in there somewhere.

He didn't like his list.

Cammie grinned at him and started to talk, ignoring his panicked face. Or just _really_ enjoying it.

"How do you feel, Sammie?"

"Like crap, actually. Now, what's with the bonda-"

Being the typical male, another thought sprung to his list. He seriously didn't like this one.

Cammie seemed to guess what he was thinking, and with a sly grin, said;

"No Sammie, that's not why you're here…" She giggled and Rodney wanted even more to run. "You see, to get your memories back, I think I'll have to go a little farther with your treatment. Now, do you remember a guy called James?"

Rodney ignored the question. He was too busy staring nervously at the large knife Cammie was twirling in her hands.

"No? Well, he did some things to you once, when you were Sammie, and I think that if I just-" She slammed the knife into the part of the table next to Rodney's neck. He yelped. The sharp point was stuck into the metal. "-Do a little _damage_, you might remember…"

Rodney burst into panicked cries.

"Butifyoukillmeyou'llloosethisSammieguyandI'!"

Cammie just smiled, edging the knife closer and closer to his neck.

"Ohpleasegodnodon'tdothispleasegod!"

With a manic grin, she drew the knife up, and plunged it towards him.

xxxxXXxxxx

They were back on earth, and Sheppard was watching the machine beep, the lights alternating from green to red at random intervals, when the hairs on his neck stood up. He ran his hand over the goosebumps, and had the horrible nagging feeling that Rodney was screaming. He dismissed the thought like he discarded bullet shells, throwing it onto a pile of twisted metal and unneeded thoughts. The machine was called a Searcher, apparently, and was tracking the (as the geeks called it) 'Ionised Signature Wavelength' of Rodney's powers. Sheppard didn't care, as long as it found Rodney.

Chuckles and a new marine called Lt. Abbey were by the machine. The Lt. was watching with wide eyes and Chuckles was casting small glares at O'Neill when he thought no one was looking.

"Ok." He said. "This should lead us straight to him."

Sheppard turned to Teyla and said, under his breath;

"Where's the last place you'd expect him to be?"

O'Neill spoke up.

"In my pocket."

"What?" Carter asked, looking up from the device.

"Well, it's realistic to presume that SOMEONE's gonna be in my pocket at some point, and with all of the things that have happened, would you be surprised? In fact, everyone, check your pockets." O'Neill looked around at the disbelieving faces. "That's an ORDER."

Everyone checked their pockets, deciding that there was no point arguing. As expected there was nothing there (except two dollars, forty one cents, a piece of bubblegum and a small rubber duck.)

With that aside, Carter shot O'Neill a LOOK and continued to fiddle with the Searcher. It was beeping gently, like a drugged mouse's heartbeat. Chuckles was pressing buttons in a 'I don't know what I'm doing but I'm gonna try anyway' manner that Sheppard recognised immediately, and didn't like the look of. Whenever Rodney went around pressing buttons randomly, things happened. Genes got mutated, people got turned into purple donkeys, and the world generally got screwy.

Sheppard was about to ask if Chuckles knew what he was doing when the technician gave a happy cry.

"You found him?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep! Looks like he's in… woah."

"What?"

"He's in real pain."

"How can you tell?" Sheppard half-yelled, the look on Chuckle's face halfway between surprise and… was that excitement?

"His readings are off of the charts and he's… using his powers!"

"What? You said he couldn't!"

The room was full of tension now as Chuckles tried to come up with an answer. Carter, Teyla and Ronon were practically bouncing, O'Neill and Jackson were disbelieving, and Sheppard wanted to save Rodney even more.

_We're gonna find you, buddy! _

He just hoped Rodney could hear him…

xxxxXXxxxx

Chuckles watched Sheppard storm out of the room, yelling down the radio for guns. He admired the man for being so dedicated to his team. But if the powers were breaking free, then 'Rodney' was gone. Possibly for good. Unless they got to him in the next… say thirty minutes, Samuel would be awake once again.

'Rodney.' He hadn't thought that Cammie would actually torture the poor guy. He probably had no idea what was going on, and still thought that Cammie was an asylum escapee. Well, unless he had seen her powers, in which case, the poor thing would be so confused! Physicists didn't like to acknowledge the existence of the Jasmines. It made Chuckles chuckle (that's more beautiful irony, right there) when he thought about 'Rodney' Mckay.

Sometimes, Chuckles wondered if Mckay's sister knew anything about her brother. She had been born after the powers had been created, so she probably wouldn't know that 'Rodney' was fake. A sham. A made up reality. Samuel had created 'Rodney' to cover for him. Chuckles wondered what Samuel would do with him once he woke up. Probably terminate him.

Chuckles tuned the machine with a bit of button pressing and motioned for Outterridge to follow him. They left the room and walked along the grey corridors until they found an empty one. Then, they began to talk.

"So." Outterridge began, his new young face making him look like a child compared to Chuckles. "She's torturing him?"

"Seems so."

"Damn. That's gonna wake up Sammie, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"God…"

Chuckles knew that Outterridge was worried about Samuel. Sammie was the most powerful of all of the Jasmines, after all, and last time the Jasmines tried to stop him… They had gotten their asses kicked. Seriously.

Outterridge gave Chuckles a look of worry, and Chuckles smiled at the baby faced Jasmine. He was worrying for a reason, but Chuckles reassured him with the smile – There was nothing to worry about.

_As long as Sammie didn't get angry._

xxxxXXxxxx

Rodney was floating in darkness again. It was happening with an alarming regularity. He wondered just why it happened so often, but his bewildered mind only came up with the idea of crazed fangirls. And, though he could understand why he'd have fans, he KNEW that his life wasn't a T.V show. It was impossible… wasn't it?

He wasn't sure anymore. He began to think about things, challenging his mind to think about things as he did when he was engrossed in a project. Now… surely, there couldn't be people out there in an alternate universe, with internet names inspired by JJR Tolkien gods, could there? No. That was stupid.

He went back to the pain. It leaked through the veil of blackness, like poison through a teabag.

_What?_

He didn't like the pain; it seemed to control his every move, punishing him for moving and breathing with fresh waves of agony. He concentrated on where it hurt. His arms felt like they had been minced and salted, as if they were a pack of meat. His legs felt… wrong. Broken, probably. They were tingling in a numb way, trying to pin prick their way back to life. His throat was dry and he needed a drink. He ran his tongue over the rough, dry skin on the inside of his mouth, giving a cracked groan. The groan turned to a wince as he realised that his lips were cut. Not dry, just cut. He began to shake as he noticed the pain in his side, realising that he had been stabbed. More than once. Some of his skin began to feel like it was melting, and he – with another pained gasp – recognized the pain of burns. There were several moaning holes in his stomach, crying blood and screaming with agony.

He cried out. Or at least, he tried to. No sound came from his dry throat.

_It hurts, don't it?_

The voice was suddenly there, occupying the empty space of his mind (_empty? How can my mind be empty?_) and ruling it instantly. It was… his voice. But he wasn't controlling it…

_Who-_

_Don't ask, Rodney. You don't need to. _

_But-_

_My name…_

_Yes?_

_Is Samuel._

Rodney reeled mentally, trying to escape the voice. So this was Samuel, huh? This was the guy that was –

_Why are you in my head?!_

_It's technically MY head, but… long story or short?_

_Um… Wait! What do you mean-_

_Short then._

Rodney was suddenly in a white room.

"Huh?"

It was basically a big, white box. It had no door or windows and the walls seemed to radiate. Rodney looked around, dumbfounded. Then, he looked at himself. The pains were gone, and his skin was clear of any blemish or scar. He was wearing, as far as he could see, a white top and loose white trousers, not unlike the Atlantis medical clothes. A sound like a popping balloon made him look up.

He gasped.

It was himself. A teen version, but himself nevertheless, Rodney Mckay.

The teen-Mckay smiled.

"Hi!"

Rodney was lost for words. He was hallucinating. That was it. He was-

"-Hallucinating."

"W-what?"

"That's what you were thinking, right? Well, you kinda _are_. In a way. But, I am real."

"That's what all hallucinations say."

"Hey, hey… Defiant as usual."

"What?"

"I'll explain now…"

xxxxXXxxxx

How'd you like that one? Hehehehehe… I'll leave the torture up to your imaginations… (I know some of you won't have a problem…) And ignore Rodney. He has a dirty mind ^^


	9. Chapter 9 'What we leave behind'

Procrastination is golden. That is all I have to say. Blame the world – I was waaaaay too busy trying to take over it. So... don't kill me for being lazy. I'm sorry for the short one, and I promise that the next one's gonna be SUPER DUPER EPIC. Heh, I had a conversation with my fanfic-deprived friend Ellie, and I was talking about some of my fave fics, and she mishears me in the worst way possible! I said 'TORTURE'... and she heard 'TORTOISE'. So now, she thinks that the people in my fanfics RAPE TORTOISES! :O I mean.... WTF

Anyway, I can hear you shouting 'GET ON WID DA GODDAMN STORY, BITCH!' So, here goes! Hehehe... AUTOMATIC DOORS MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A JEDI!!! :D

Chapter 9 – What we leave behind.

Sheppard stared in horror at the limp body before him.

It was a big, black silhouette on the light of the flickering lamps at the far end of the warehouse; a big, Rodney-shaped silhouette.

He looked around with the franticness of a paramedic trying not to get hit by a car as he crosses the road, and he jogged forward, his gun raised and his inner radar alert.

The journey to the warehouse had been quick – it had disappeared in a silent flash of green. Carter, Jackson and O'Neill had been silent, almost, muttering about the plan. Ronon and Teyla? The expectancy of battle had been running through them, too, alerting the senses they had developed living on different planets.

The warehouse had burst open without effort, and the lights had been easy to find and turn on. The grey panel was just laying open for them to find. It was_ too_ easy.

There was no one around according to the sensor, but Sheppard was on edge, even more so because of the body.

"Rodney? Rodney?" he asked loudly, shaking Rodney slightly on the arm. He didn't respond.

Sheppard checked his pulse and rolled him over, scanning him for injuries. Rodney was unblemished, his pale skin perfect, if a little grimy. _Too perfect. _He was wearing the same papery white clothes that you saw in the Atlantis infirmary, except they were a little more blue. _Too blue. _His feet were bare, but clean, and his hair was... a little darker? No. That was overreacting.

But no matter what he told himself – _it's fine, he's here and he's unharmed, calm down_ – Sheppard couldn't stop the feeling that something was wrong. VERY WRONG.

Teyla came over, padding silently like a cat, and asked in her smooth voice;

"Is he alright?"

Sheppard nodded and looked up, beginning to bark orders.

"Ok, let's get him outta here peop-"

"I don't think so..." The voice was hard and cold. Sheppard spun around and stared at the gun pointed directly towards him. No, not him.

Rodney.

xxxxXXxxxx

"So... my name is Samuel. That's what you know so far. Anything else you want to know before I begin?" the Teen-Rodney said, leaning against the wall casually.

Rodney folded his arms and fixed the Teen-Rodney with his best scare-the-bejeebus-outta-those-slackers stare. His blue eyes were set sharply on his other self, taking in everything. The Teen-Rodney was shorter than Rodney himself, but only by a few inches. He had thick brown hair and a pair of bright, bright eyes the colour of...

Rodney paused in his comparison, spotting a problem with the teen rendition of himself. He grinned, knowing that he had caught the hallucination out.

"You have brown eyes, er, _Samuel_. I have blue. Explain _that_!"

Samuel smiled, a warm smile that – to Rodney – felt incredibly condescending.

"Because I'm the original consciousness, and my eye colour overrides yours."

Rodney wanted to yell at this boy. For one, he had the nerve to take on Rodney's teenage form, and now he was claiming to be the _real_ Rodney! He was not about to let himself get bested by a stupid _hallucination_.

"Listen up, you little-"

Samuel silenced him with a soft look of the eyes. Rodney suddenly couldn't find the energy to speak.

"I created you on the day I left the Jasmines. I had to hide myself, so I buried my consciousness in my own head, creating you to rule the body for a while. I was about this age when I created you, about 19," he motioned to his own body, "and I have entrusted my body to you for over twenty years."

"But... I have memories..." Rodney sputtered, trying to counter-argue desperately.

"All fabricated by _moi_."

"But-"

"Just listen, Rodney. I know this isn't easy, but you have to listen." Samuel said, the sadness in his voice like a monotone blue in his tone. His sympathetic eyes were watching Rodney forlornly.

He started with the history of the Jasmine project – the bracelet and it's power, the gathering of all the children to the secret base. He told Rodney of his years protecting an infant Cammie from the harsh testing, and he spoke of the days when he just couldn't do it anymore. All of the things he had been forced to do – all of the people he had killed by accident and spent years crying about. Then, he started to talk about the breakout. The planning in dark rooms, the execution of the plan. Cammie's first wormhole and the anger he had felt when he saw the guards firing at her... the dark glee he felt when he killed them. All of this he told without censorship – he was completely honest with Rodney.

Following that, he talked about the aftermath, the hiding from the authorities and the frantic running. He told them of the freedom he had felt when he smelt fresh air and the joy in protecting Cammie.

Then, he told his darkest, darkest secret...

xxxxXXxxxx

Sheppard knew it had been too easy.

He protectively shifted his body so that he was in the firing line and Rodney wouldn't get shot. The gun was staring down at them, ugly hate on its barrel-face. The anger on the wielder's face was double that though, a thick, hideous gloop mixed in with the slightest drop of anticipation. He was holding the gun with a steady hand, though his eyes were burning with years and years worth of rage.

Teyla, Ronon, Jackson and Carter froze, guns pointed at the offender. They couldn't do anything, Sheppard knew it. The situation was, as Rodney frequently put it, 'utterly hopeless and we're all going to die'. Well, _someone_ was.

O'Neill backed into the room, checking the outside for the Marines they had sent for, obviously. He was completely oblivious of the situation, saying;

"Ok, the Marines aren't here yet, but y'gotta hope they will be in a second, because if they're not... anyway, you found McKay y-" He turned and stopped, gaping at the gun-wielder.

"Chuckles?"

Chuckles, or James, sneered at him.

"My name is JAMES. But _you_ can call me Jasmine 11."

Sheppard reeled back in shock. Chuckles was a _Jasmine_?! The shock that coursed through his body didn't last long as he remembered that he had to protect his best friend and spread his arms a little.

"Oh, oh, oh, this is going to be FUN! Why can't you people see how fun this is going to be? Hehhehehe.... just you wait 'till he wakes up! That'll be a real blast! Hehhehehe..."

This mad was insane. How could Sheppard have not seen it before? Those crazy eyes were filled with one purpose only – to kill.

Another man slid into the room. He was tall, with green eyes and blonde hair, and a lean body.

"James! What the hell are you doing? You were meant to capture them, not hold them at gunpoint!"

Sheppard watched with startled eyes as the man morphed into the form of Lt. Abbey in front of their eyes. It was like his eyes had been watering, but only over the man, and when the blur cleared, he was the young man that they had seen with Chuckles in the 'Gate room... _God! _Sheppard thought, realising something. _Why didn't we see them collaborating?! _

"James! Goddamnit, stop pointing the gun at them!"

James giggled.

"Look, he's _waking up_..."

And he was right.

xxxxXXxxxx

Rodney withdrew in horror at what Samuel had just said.

"What?!"

"I said..." Samuel muttered, his eyes on the floor in a shamed way. "I killed them..."

"But... my parents are alive!"

"No. No one else knows about this, not even Cammie, but... I killed them." Rodney pressed himself against the wall, trying to get as far away from Samuel as possible. Samuel tried to defend himself. "You have to understand, I hated them! They _gave me over_ to the government for that testing! I loathed them so much that I couldn't... stand it..." He paused "There was nothing I could do to stop it. I just _did_..."

Rodney couldn't stand it. He screamed at Samuel, telling him that he was wrong, that he wasn't real, but Rodney knew that everything was true. He couldn't deny it, and no matter how he tried, the facts just felt right to his head, no matter how wrong they felt to his conscience.

After two minutes of insecure ranting, Rodney slumped down onto the floor and stared into space. Samuel sighed.

"Y'know... I'm almost as mad as that Tasha kid, or I must be to be dreaming up this situation..." Rodney mused, "Well, at least you're not a _whale_... or... are you?"

Samuel smiled.

"No, I'm not a whale."

Rodney continued. "You like that Cammie girl?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Hmm... she looks like a psychopath to me."

"So did Ronon when you first met him."

"True..."

Rodney started to laugh a little, giggling at first.

"My team... they're gonna be so pissed! I mean, I disappear for DAYS and I don't even bring them back a crappy present!"

Samuel joined in, his laughter more mature than Rodney's madness.

"I really should get a present for Tasha and Cammie..."

Rodney looked up at him. "You really like them, huh?"

Samuel looked into Rodney's blue eyes with his deep brown ones.

"_Well... I am Tasha's father."_

xxxxXXxxxx

OHMAIGAWD! Even I didn't see that coming! :O Ok, so please leave a review, and if you could offer a solution to the TORTOISE thing, feel free to post it. LUV YOU ALL AND SORRY FOR BEING A SLACKER! :D


End file.
